2nd Chances
by Sarah.Book.Addict
Summary: Edward is with his mom and dad in forks they are attacked by nomadic vampires the cullens kill the vampires and take in Edward.Bella is a vampire in the volturi she wants to become a yellow eyed vampire what happens when they meet?V&H PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

**EdwardsPOV:**

I walked out of our old rusty Volvo and started walking towards my mom and dad who were walking uphill to our meadow in the middle of the forest in Forks we visited Forks every summer since my 1st birthday which was 4 years ago last year we had found the meadow as we were walking through the forest along an unmarked route when we happened upon it.

******3 hours later*******

We walked into the meadow an hour ago I had gotten too tired to walk any further so my dad had carried me the rest of the way.

I must have dozed off because I awoke to my dads voice "Edward wake up now were in the meadow" I opened my eyes and sure enough we were standing at the edge of the perfect circle meadow I heard the babbling of a stream close by and saw hundredths of wild flowers which were every shade of the rainbow.

My dad lifted me off his shoulders and I walked over to my mom who had been setting up our picnic as I gapped at the beauty of our meadow.

I sat down and ate and when I was finished eating I lied down on the red tartan rug looking up at the sky and playing with some of the fringe of the rug with my fingers.

All too soon we had to leave to get home before dark.

"Edward come on we have to go or else it will be dark by the time we get home" my moms gentle voice persuaded me I sighed and got up and started walking through the forest with my mom and dad.

We walked silently for 2 hours it was a lot easier walking down hill instead of up.

All of a sudden out of no where I saw 3 pairs of burgundy eyes.

"Why hello there" said a blond man with a ponytail.

We all stayed quiet as they circled around us.

"Not much of talkers then" a red haired woman laughed.

"Don't play with your food" a dark skinned man with a heavy French accent directed at the other two.

That's when the one with the blond ponytail went over to my mom and smelt her neck "you have floral smelling blood like lavender strong and pleasant" my mom shivered like she was cold.

"Don't talk to my wife like that" my dad yelled running at them he didn't get 2 inches before the other two had grabbed his arms and were holding him back with ease that was strange my dad is the strongest person I know and why did the blond man tell my mom she smelt like lavender?

Then the blond man ran his nail along my mom's neck it started to bleed profusely and he bit her as she screamed and tried unsuccessfully to get him off her.

I screamed and so did my dad tears were rolling down my cheeks clouding my vision then the other two bit my dad at the same time blood staining their mouths that's when I heard a vicious growls it sounded like the growls came from all around me that's when everything when it all went black.

**Please R&R Thank you 4 reading!!!=D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**RosaliesPOV:**

Today we all went hunting all six of us.

A few minutes later I'd filled up and went to find the others suddenly I smelt human blood in the air and the scent of 3 strange vampires.

I then heard 3 human screams I ran towards the sound and smell I noticed all the others were following me but kept running until we all reached them and formed a circle around them it looked like a young family a mother a father and a small boy no older than 6 he was lying unconscious on the ground while his parents were being drained they were too far gone I knew this as their hearts had stopped beating. We all growled as we ran at the murderers.

I picked up the little boy holding him like a baby one arm supporting his head the other hand under his back I ran with him back to the house trying desperately to block out the metallic screeching of the 3 murderers being ripped apart by the time I got back to the house I smelt the strong smell of vampires being burnt and turned to see the large purple column climbing towards the sky.

It then started raining I ran into the house lying the boy onto the couch and petting back his messy bronze hair he had the same colour hair as his mother and a younger version of his fathers face I stood over him watching him like a hawk when the others ran into the house I didn't acknowledge their presence but quietly said "Carlisle".

He quietly walked over to the couch his medical bag in hand kneeling down he examined him looking at his eyes making sure he had no injuries during this Emmett silently walked beside me and put his arms around my waist.

I stared intently at Carlisle who said what I wanted to hear.

"He's fine other then a few scratches and bruises when he fell unconscious onto the ground he should wake up in a few hours" Carlisle told me.

"Thank you" I whispered and kneeled down beside the angel no my angels head I knew then I couldn't ever let him go again he was mine.

**Thanks for Reading Please R&R!!!=D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Bella's POV:**

I stood up off my white leather tub chair in my room in the Volturi castle where I had been reading all night Sense and Sensibility I wish I could find my Edward and put it back in my library which covered one of the four walls in my square large room which was painted a dusty gold colour and made my way to the main room after having a shower and getting dressed I was so thirsty Aro thinks I should feed more but I hate feeding on humans I feel my humanity slipping away after every human I murder for my newborn year I didn't feel any remorse I was too thirsty.

Thinking back on that year always was accompanied by grief.

"Hello Bella" Aro greeted me his eyes were coal black from thirst which reflected my own.

"Good Morning Aro" I greeted him even though it wasn't I knew Heidi would be back from fishing soon.

"How is the vampire community? No one breaking the law" I questioned I asked him this every morning as I would be brought along to fight because of my shield.

"There is actually I got reports of a female vampire Maria is her name she's created a newborn army which are killing hundredths of humans in Hannover in Germany."

"When are we leaving?" I questioned it was exiting to carry out the law instead of walking around the castle all day.

"Today Gina's finished organising it we'll drive to the closest airport and fly on a privet jet land in Germany and walk to the forest she is keeping them in during the day I was informed she's got 20 newborns and can't handle them" Aro informed me.

I smiled at this information this is going to be entertaining 20 newborns.

"I'm back" Heidi informed us walking into the room with around 37 humans trailing after her.

"Bout time" Jane pouted and the rest of the vampires walked into the room from various locations around the castle.

The large wood doors were closed and everyone had their fill.

*****Later*****

I smiled at the newborn male in front of me he was so young he went for my throat straight away I grabbed his neck and decapitated him picking up his head up by his light brown hair I kicked it into the bonfire like a football thinking about all the innocent this monster has drained.

I then went over to a blond female newborn that was trying to hide in a gorse bush and decapitated her she put up a struggle as she was older and more experienced put my fighting skills were better than hers so she was decapitated also.

I stood in front of the bonfire for a while thinking about all the lives we saved by killing these newborns.

I really don't want to kill humans anymore I know Aro doesn't understand that surely there must be another way.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=DI don't own Twilight:(**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Edward's POV:**

I looked into the eyes of the most beautiful person I've ever seen she had golden eyes and long blond hair and was very pale before I could stop myself I said in awe "Are you an angel?"

She laughed a sound like tinkling bells and said "No sweetie what's your name?"

I thought for a moment looking around the large white room "Edward my name is Edward" I replied looking around the room at the six pale beautiful people around me.

"Where's my mom and dad?" I inquired getting worried I remembered the forest the 3 people with burgundy eyes and how they had bitten my parents.

"They died Edward" a tall blond man informed me I recognized him from last year when I had broken my thumb and had to go to hospital to get a cast put on it his name is it took a few minutes to come to me as I had a pain in my head "Where am I Dr. Cullen?" I asked the man I remember he had been very nice and had given me a lollipop afterwards.

"You're in my house Edward this is my family" he pointed to them individually "this is my wife Esme" he said gesturing to a women with a heart shaped face and billows of caramel coloured hair who walked over to me and shook my hand.

"This is Rosalie" he said gesturing to the blond angel she shook my hand also.

"This is Emmett" he said gesturing to the strongest looking man I've ever seen I could feel my eyes widen in terror he came over to me and shook my hand also.

"This is Alice" he gestured to a pixie like girl who was jumping up and down in excitement she basically ran over to me and hugged me I was shocked at the coolness of her skin after a moment or two I wasn't shocked anymore and hugged her back.

"This is Jasper" he said gesturing to a tall man with curly blond hair who waved at me I shyly waved back.

"And I'm Carlisle" he said pointing at himself.

Suddenly it sunk in "My parents are dead?!" I asked tears pricking my e yes then flowing down my face in torrents the angel beside me Rosalie hugged me and told me everything is going to be okay like my mom would if I had a nightmare.

I hugged her tears still streaming down my face and wetting her cardigan.

I fell asleep still in the angel's arms…

**Rosalie's POV:**

He was the most adorable thing ever it filled my heart with sadness that he was so young and had lost not 1 but both his parents the way his beautiful emerald green eyes filled with worry and tears almost broke my dead heart.

I stayed on the couch Edward fast asleep in my arms occasionally he would say something along the lines of "Mom, Dad don't go don't leave me" hot tears would then stream down his cheeks.

I would never let him go he is Esme and my second chance of being a mother.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D I don't own Twilight:(**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

**Edward's POV:**

I looked around the room it was the middle of the night everyone was wide awake that's very strange.

Suddenly I realized why I woke up my stomach started rumbling I heard Rosalie's laugh and sat up I then realized I was still sitting on her lap.

I blushed and she brought me to the kitchen it was as big as my whole old house it had white marble worktop's and pale wood cupboards she sat me on the island and went out to the pantry bringing back lot's of things.

"Well Edward what would you like mushroom ravioli, spaghetti bolognese, a grilled cheese sandwich or a cheese pizza?" she questioned gesturing to an array of boxes and packets.

"Mushroom ravioli please" I said excitedly I didn't realize how hungry I was until actually seeing the boxes and packets of food.

Rosalie quickly opened the packet and boiled it the smell of mushrooms filled the kitchen as she scooped it out into a bowl and poured a glass of water.

I ate it quickly burning my tongue in the process.

I didn't care though when I was finished I quickly gulped down the water.

"Thank you Rosalie" I said shyly she picked me down off the island and set me down on the ground I went into the living room and sat down on the couch Emmett was sitting at the other side playing Mario Cart on a wii with Jasper I watched as they raced Jasper was Mario and Emmett was an ape.

I watched and after a while started cheering on whoever was winning.

After four races Emmett threw me a little steering wheel I was Luigi.

Rosalie came in and lifted me up sitting me on her lap I continued racing I won the 3rd race.

I did a victory dance punching my hands in the air Rosalie kissed my cheek I went red and Emmett started laughing it was not like Rosalie's chiming bell laugh it was more of a booming laugh I had to cover my ears it was so loud.

**Emmett's POV:**

I looked down at the little squirt still red as a cherry after Rosalie kissing him on the cheek.

He was alright.

"Edward would you like to play dress up?" Alice yelled walking in the door with hundredths of shopping bags in her arms Esme followed her with just as many shopping bags.

Edward looked scared and looked at Rosalie thinking no one had heard him what he didn't know is we all heard him "Do I have to?" he whispered in her ear she nodded.

"Okay" he sighed looking defeated.

Alice ran up to him swinging him in circles he started laughing after a while she put him down he wobbled a bit and almost fell but Esme picked him up.

"Thank you mom" he said appreciatively he then went red as a tomato and said "sorry for calling you mom it's just your so much like my mom…" he trailed off still looking sheepish.

I didn't need to be an empath to know Esme was beaming her eyes shined and the smile on her face threatened to cut her face in two.

After about 3 hours Edward came down Esme, Alice and Rosalie behind him he was wearing a light blue and dark blue striped shirt, jeans and blue Nike runners.

He didn't look at all pleased by his new wardrobe but Alice was ecstatic jumping up and down.

He sighed and sat down on the couch Esme sat him on her lap and they watched us race on my Xbox for the rest of the day.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D I don't own Twilight:(**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV:**

I looked outside my window it has been 3 months since we went to Germany to fight Maria and her newborn army and noting has come up that would require my assistance.

I stayed staring outside my window because yesterday after not feeding for two weeks I nearly killed the receptionist Gina.

The forced me to go hunting so I wouldn't be a threat to the people who live in the town of Volterra.

I really couldn't put up with killing humans anymore there has to be an alternative way of living.

All I can think about is the fear in the women's eyes as I lunged at her.

I had snapped her neck so she wouldn't feel as much pain but every time I close my eyes her expression haunts me.

I've had enough.

I'll beg them to kill me if I can't live another way.

I walked down the hall into Aro's office.

"Aro I need to ask you something" I told him as emotionlessly as possible he treated me like a daughter it's going to be hard to leave my father figure but I must.

"Yes Isabella, what is it?" Aro questioned with a puzzled look on his face.

"I can't" at this point I broke down into tearless sobs but gathered all my strength and calmed myself "Aro I have to go I can not feed on humans anymore. My humanity has all but disappeared if there is no alternative lifestyle I can't live anymore!" I finished my speech and for once Aro was speechless.

After 10 minutes he gathered enough composure to speak "Isabella think this over you are going against nature" Aro said still stunned.

"No Aro our kind is going against nature!" I told him he had conflict in his eyes.

I took this as confirmation "There's another way isn't there" my voice started to rising octaves.

"I've been asking you this since I was a year old and you've never told me, 80 years Aro 80 years you've kept this from me do you know how many human lives could have been saved by this?" I was screaming now and he hung his head I then accused in a whisper "You don't care, do you" Aro kept his head bowed and said in a whisper "I didn't want you to leave your to valuable to the Volturi" he then added after a while "and as a daughter. It is the Denali coven in Alaska there is also the Cullen's in Forks Washington but they live in close proximity to humans both covens feed on animal blood" he said so quietly my vampire hearing had strained to hear him.

I was inconsolable after all these years of keep into this from me "Your no father of mine!" I yelled at him he only cared about the Volturi's status in this world noting else.

I ran at inhuman speed across the roof tops silently it was 3:00am so no human was outside.

I ran to the airport and slipped in my blue contacts which give the impression that I have violet eyes and got the first plane to Alaska.

**Sorry for not updating in ages!!! Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Edward's POV:**

I looked out my window and sighed it has been 3 months since the Cullen's took me in they aren't human that much I'm sure and I refuse to be told again that they will tell me when they are ready I have developed a different bond with each of them Carlisle is my wise and kind father figure I call him dad and he seems to love when I do.

Esme and Rosalie are my new mother figures I call them both mom.

Emmett is my crazy and irresponsible big brother.

Jasper on the other hand is my more serious brother who I can go to talk to and get a straight answer.

Alice is my annoying older sister but if I'm honest with myself which I always try to be I love her no matter how annoying and how long her shopping trips take.

I was an only child before I still felt a pang of pain in my heart every time I think of them a tear ran down my cheek as I thought of the way my mom used to listen to my new compositions on her old upright they would never be longer then ten notes and the way she used to pick me up afterwards and kiss me on the cheek telling me how god it was.

Or my dad who used to take me to the park in Chicago every Friday afternoon after school and play baseball for hours with me until I started yawning to stay awake and then lift me up on his shoulders and run back to the Volvo often in the pouring rain and how mom used to scold us for getting so wet but then laugh and say how we looked like we swam home.

As I thought of all the things they did for me over the years and I never once appreciated it until they are gone it made me sad how my dad worked 12 hour shifts everyday working in a office and how my mom took the night shift in shops all for us.

I was really crying now and I didn't know someone was watching me until they spoke.

"What's wrong Eddie?" questioned Emmett for once not serious from the door way he came over and sat down on my navy blue tub chair where I could relax and also read.

"Noting" I replied it was muffled as I wiped my eyes on my sleeve.

"Then why are you crying?" questioned Emmett again who instead of grinning from ear to ear had a serious look on his face.

"I was just thinking about my mom and dad" I said quietly staring at the golden wooden floor beneath me.

"Its okay to cry Edward if I could cry at all" he said as he stopped himself in his tracts obviously not having thought about his answer.

"You can't cry" I accused shocked, stunned and slightly amazed I thought I hadn't seen any of them cry because they were grown ups.

"Hey I actually have to go I think I hear Rosie calling me" he said looking nervous and glancing from side to side.

"Moms gone shopping with Alice and Mom" I was confused by my own sentence.

"Oh yeah I remember now I heard Carlisle calling me" he said looking desperate for me to take the bait and to get out of his room.

"Carlisle's still working in the hospital till 6 its only 4:30" I accused him more determined then ever to get the answer out if him of what he really is.

"I..I..uh…I…need..to..go to the toilet that's right I need to go to the toilet" seeming satisfied with his answer he started to calm down.

"What are ye?" I questioned unsatisfied with his reason for me to let him go how come he took so long to think of it.

"We are humans of course!" Emmett said trying to act shocked at my question.

"No you're not if you were human you wouldn't be cold ye wouldn't have eyes that change from gold to black you wouldn't be really strong or super fast like when I saw you from my bedroom window last night lifting a giant tree with one hand or run around the massive garden faster then I can blink or be really quiet then talk and scare the hell out of me!" I accused him poking my finger in the air at him.

"We…we…we…um…we…are…uh…" he then sighed sucking in air "We are vampires but we are good vampires and don't drink human blood we drink animal blood" he said quickly my mouth hit the floor and after a few moments I floundered around in my head trying to remember how to close it my head full of questions like how come they haven't sucked my blood yet after about 5 more awkward minutes the only thing I could say was.

"You mean like…like Dracula?" Emmett sighed and nodded his head.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D I don't own Twilight:(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV:**

I looked at Alice beside me who was in my walk in wardrobe picking out an outfit for me today.

It has been 6 months since Emmett told me he was a vampire I knew the rest of the Cullen's are too I didn't really think about the question before I asked it "Alice do you believe in vampires…like Dracula" I added after a while Alice dropped the clothes she was holding and I picked them up and handed them to her she didn't take them her eyes were glazed over like they sometimes do.

"Alice why do you do that?" I questioned looking her in the eyes as she bent down and took the clothes from my hand.

"Do what Edward?" she asked casually as she walked over to the wall covered in shelves of my shoes which I found ridiculous since in about six months my feet will grow too big for those shoes and they will throw them out and buy new ones.

"Your eyes they glaze over and then you say something that's going to happen" I explained my question to Alice.

"Oh" she said not that surprised so she probably new what is going to happen "I can see the future" she responded nonchalantly as if it was something almost everyone can do.

"What really that's so cool!" I responded stretching the word so.

"Yip" she replied popping the p.

"Hey do you want to wear your brown leather loafers or red and white runners?" she questioned as if we never discussed that she was psychic.

"Do the others see the future to?" I asked unsure because none of them ever had there eyes glaze over or know what's going to happen.

"No, but Jasper can sense and manipulate your emotions" she responded picking out a pair of new socks out of one of the chest of drawers drawers.

"Cool, is that why even if I'm really hyper when I'm near Jasper I suddenly go calm?" I had always known that Jasper made me calm when no one else could but I never thought much of it.

"Yes" she replied.

"So what do you think of the move?" asked Alice conversationally.

"Oh, that" I responded I wasn't too pleased about leaving Forks and the big white house "Where in Brazil are we moving again?" I didn't like moving to Brazil I couldn't speak Portuguese.

(I asked Jasper one day do they speak Brazilian in Brazil and once he was done laughing he explained to me that in Brazil they speak Portuguese and the rest of South America speaks Spanish.)

"Rio de Janeiro" I thought that was an interesting name and I liked the way it sounded so I tried it out for myself "Reo day Jam-ear o" I said thinking personally I had mastered one Portuguese word only a couple thousand to go.

"No Edward, Rio de Janeiro" said Alice stretching out the name with a flawless Portuguese accent.

***Two Weeks Later***

I sighed as the plane took off this was going to be a long 4 years in Brazil.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D Please send me suggestions!!!**

**I don't own Twilight:(**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV:**

I looked out the window as a layer of snow covered the ground and anything outside. It has been almost four years since I arrived in Alaska.

***

I drove down the unfamiliar road in my new Ferrari F430 Spyder convertible it was dark grey with red leather seats. I felt my fifth pair of blue contacts disintegrate. I didn't bother putting in anymore because I was less then a mile away from the Denali coven's house I drove quickly through the road that was surrounded on two sides with dense coniferous woodland.

Shortly after I drove up to a three story red brick house with dark green ivy climbing up the left side of the house. It also had four balconies.

I quickly climbed the steps my many bags in one hand. I lifted my hand to knock on the door but before I could knock a female vampire with gold eyes and long blond hair greeted me by pulling me into a hug.

"I'm Kate!" she said enthusiastically letting go of me only to start pumping my hand up and down. "Hi" I said nervously after her overly friendly greeting.

"You must be Isabella" said a lot calmer strawberry blond female who was nowhere near as welcoming as Kate but greeted me with a warm smile and a handshake.

"Tanya" she greeted me pleasantly "Please call me Bella" I responded with my own warm smile. Another blond vampire came out "Irina" she grunted nodding coldly in my direction, not looking at me.

I spent the next few hours explaining my situation when two black haired vampires walked in the door "Carmen" she greeted me warmly shaking my hand "Eleazar" said the male who I presumed was her mate.

"I'm very pleased to meet you" I said pleasantly. I finished my story up to the point where I came to the house.

"Lets go hunting!" said Kate jumping up and down.

"I would love to" I said everyone except Eleazar and Carmen came as they were only after coming back from hunting.

"Let your instincts take over" instructed Tanya calmly.

I quickly picked up a scent I quickly followed it and stopped in front of a herd of deer. I pounced and drained four of them. I sighed in contempt of silencing the monster in me without killing humans.

We ran home quickly and I looked in the mirror in the living room which hung above the large white marble fireplace. My eyes were still red but dull red. I wanted to become a golden eyed vampire that night I silently vowed in my head never to kill a human again.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D by accident I deleted this chapter and had to write it again... I don't own Twilight:(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edwards POV:**

I walked carefully to the side of the black Mercedes my best friend of 4 years Maria by my side she had long curly black hair and tanned skin she spoke both Portuguese and English due to her mother being born and raised in New Jersey and her father being born in Rio de Janeiro. She is a bit of a tom boy refusing to wear dresses and loved nothing more than playing football with the boys even though they sometimes gave her a hard time about it. Somehow her mother had managed to wrestle her into a white dress and sandals.

"So I guess this is goodbye" I said sadly looking down at my feet and kicking at the ground.

"Yes I suppose it is" she said sadly.

"Oh" I said brightly almost forgetting the present Alice had helped me pick out for her "Here you go Maria" I said excitedly I had picked up the habit of being generous from my family. I pulled the purple box out of my pocket with the big pink bow and curly ribbon out of my pocket "here you go" I said quietly not looking into her eyes as I handed her the box "something to remember me by" I said just as quietly as she opened it carefully. Nestled in purple paper was a silver hair comb with green emeralds in the intricate pattern of flowers and curls "Lhe agradeça seu bonito! Its

Beautiful!" she said and grabbed me in a tight hug "obrigado! Thank you!" she said her eyes filling with tears which she wiped away with the back of her hand.

"Seu acolhimento your welcome" I said shyly blushing and opening my arms for her to hug me. Suddenly very unexpectantly she kissed me on the cheek. I blushed red that had never been seen before a deep scarlet.

"Adeus a Maria, goodbye Maria" I said sadly giving her a final hug "Adeus o Edward, goodbye Edward" she said sadly her eyes shedding more tears and feeling my eyes doing the same.

I let go of her and opened the car door only to see Rosalie and Emmett along with Carlisle and Esme smiling. I groaned remembering Maria kissing me on the cheek.

Carlisle quickly started the engine and I wound down the window to wave back at Maria only to see her walking in the opposite direction her head down no doubt crying. I wound up the window settling comfortably in my seat leaning my head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Looks like we've a Romeo in the family!" snickered Emmett as I went red again.

"Looks like it Em" said Rosalie I don't really call her mom anymore and only if I'm trying to get away with something. I took my head off her arm and stared at her indignantly "Mom" I whined her only response was a wide grin. I sighed annoyed and settled back into the comfy seats and taking my iPod out of my pocket I put the earphones into my ears playing Sum 41 walking disaster on a low volume as it gently lulled me to sleep.

I woke up to the loud sound of Three Days Grace Animal I've Become blaring in my ears. I quickly took the earphones out of my ears. Stretching I looked around to see I was on a plane to Chicago where I would spend the next four years of my life until my family not aging rose suspicion. I looked beside me to see Alice and Jasper smiling at me like the cat that ate the canary "I heard we've another Casanova!" said Jasper as a greeting a loud booming laugh issued from the other side of the plane.

"I'm so glad I got the vision and videotaped it!" grinned Alice bouncing up and down in her seat. My skin yet again turned tomato red. I sighed and put the earphones back in my ears listening to Greenday little girl and turned it up to the highest volume blocking out all attempts by Alice and Jasper to tease me more.

This is going to be a long four years in Chicago.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Alices POV:**

I stared off into the distance, thinking about leaving Edward with the Denali Coven for a week or two; I was suddenly hit with a vision _a girl with long mahogany hair she was standing beside Kate and Tanya they were whispering to her that she was strong enough she wouldn't kill him_, who was the him they were talking about? I was broken out of my thoughts by Edward.

"Ali what vision did you get?" he looked excited but it changed to worry when he saw the look of fear on my face "Alice what's wrong?" he looked worried "I don't really know" is all I said before picking him up and running up the stairs with him and telling him to change his pyjamas, he looked up at me I had a fake smile plastered on my face but he was looking through my disguise "What's wrong?" I didn't answer his question "I'll make you pancakes if, you get dressed now" he smiled and I walked down the stairs to see Esme already making the pancakes ewww how can humans eat this stuff it smells disgusting.

I helped her putting on the frying pan and gently pouring the batter in. I flipped it gently being careful to not put to much strength in it and have it ending up on the ceiling. I heard rustling on the stairs and looked at the stairs to see Edward climbing down the stairs carefully wearing dark blue jeans, and light blue top and white runners.

I stared at him and was hit with another vision _Bella sitting down in a tub chair with Edward on her lap she was reading to him he slowly drifted to sleep and she put him in the bed tucking him in and gently kissing his forehead "I promise Edward I'll never hurt you, I swear on my dead heart I will never hurt you" she said loud enough for Edward to hear then added quietly "I couldn't live with myself if I did" she stood up and sat down in the tub chair staring at Edward._ The vision drew to a close, Edward was clearly glad of her presence.

I came up with an idea, we would go on a hunting trip and would drop Edward off in Denali, and we haven't gone on a proper hunting trip since we found Edward. I already knew that Rosalie was going to be difficult, but all I have to say is it's for Edwards safety and she'll do it. I smiled a devious smile; I even rubbed my hands together like the evil genius I am. This is going to be brilliant! Now to put my plan into action.

**I'm so sorry its so short but it is an important chapter. I want everyone to know that this story is currently with regard to hits my most popular story!!!=D _PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES!!! _**

**Thanks for reading!!!=D please R&R!!! I don't own Twilight='( **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Jasper's POV:**

"Hi Larry, we need the jet on Wednesday" I told our jet pilot.

"What time Mr. Hale?" he questioned I could hear him rattling about a drawer or something no doubt looking for a pen and paper to write down the information, after a while the rustling stopped "What time was it again Mr. Hale?" he asked I could hear him pulling the top of the biro off with his teeth as he got ready to write down the information "Wednesday at 6pm" I replied "okay Mr. Hale see you Wednesday at 6pm" he responded I could hear the scratching noise the pen made when he wrote down the details "goodbye Larry" I said unenthusiastically putting down the phone before he could respond.

"I got it sorted darling just like you asked" I told Alice coming down the stairs, she was at the bottom and kissed me on the lips quickly but Edward still saw it he stuck out his tongue and made a gagging noise that sounded like he was being strangled as he sat beside the coffee table playing scrabble with Emmett and Rosalie.

"You're a miracle worker!" said Alice kissing me with more passion. I could hear another gag and we broke apart only to be showered with a bowl of popcorn by Emmett and to told "get a room" by Edward.

"You just poured buttery stuff on my new top" screamed Alice stalking towards Emmett; sure the 'buttery stuff' can be poured on me put not on her new top I thought rolling my eyes.

"Emmett's in trouble, Emmett's in trouble" sang Edward as Alice got closer to Emmett, I could feel Alice's anger, Edward's elation and Emmett's fear. I started laughing Emmett afraid of my wife who is only a third of his size.

*****Edward's POV*****

We drove up towards the front door of a massive red brick house. It is Tuesday and I think its eight in the morning, I looked at the bright screen of my phone yip its 7:52 so almost eight. I remembered back to last week when Emmett got Alice mad by throwing popcorn over her and Jasper while they were playing tonsil hockey. He was still scared of her I didn't have to be Jasper to know he was terrified of Alice after she mangled his jeep into unidentifiable bits of metal he watched from the sitting room. I just about stopped myself from laughing again he had sobbed all night over _Mandy_. I remember Rosalie almost killed him when she found out he named his jeep, _Mandy_ I thought again this time laughing. We had been driving with hours it was going to be hard without them though it would only be for 4 weeks, 4 tiny insignificant weeks at least that's what I kept telling myself.

Who was I kidding? Certainly not myself I'm going to miss them all even the way Alice picks out my clothes in the morning. I buried my face in my hands; they haven't left me for more then a day since I came hear!

"Don't worry baby we won't be gone for long" cooed Rosalie who was sitting beside me I leaned in to her as she stroked my hair. I was vaguely aware that the car had stopped.

"Edward we're here" said Carlisle softly. I regained composure and nodded slowly I got out of the car my head down and walked to the booth Emmett got out and took out my five bags. Alice and Jasper were already here having gone in her Porsche, she ran over and hugged me "Bye!" she said enthusiastically put I could see the frown on her face.

I waved to Jasper as his blood lust usually stopped him from coming close to me; it was hard for him he didn't just feel his thirst but he felt the rest of the families thirst to.

I turned to say goodbye to Emmett as soon as I turned to him he caught me in a bear hug "I'm going to miss you" he said sounding sad which was strange for Emmett "dude stop being so mushy" I laughed, he put me down straight away.

"Bye Esme" I said quietly feeling my eyes starting to water as I thought about leaving Esme. She picked me up and hugged me, I buried my face in her hair "I'm going to miss you mom" I whispered into her hair feeling the wet tears spill over and wetting her hair "Don't worry Edward we'll be home before you know it!" she smiled but it was more of a grimace. She put me down and I ran over to Carlisle and Rosalie, I first hugged Carlisle "I'm going to miss you dad" I said quietly he simply put his hand on my head. Rosalie picked me up "You have my phone number rite?" she asked "Yes I've your number" I replied.

"I don't care what time of night you get lonely you ring me!" she said softly picking me up in a tight hug "see you next month mom" I said quietly tears over flowing again, she put me down gently and I walked to the door looking at my shoes all the way, I looked up to see the most beautiful woman on earth she had long mahogany hair and yellow eyes.

**Thanks for reading please R&R!!!=D *wipes sweat off forehead* that one chapter took up my weekend I know its short but I kept undoing it and starting again...**_Please check out my other stories!!!=D_


	13. Chapter 13

**Cahpter 13**

**Bella's POV:**

"Bella, come here we've something to tell you" I sighed putting down a book and walking down the stairs to see everyone sitting in the room looking at me with careful faces, void of emotion.

"Yes, what is wrong?" I replied they have never looked like this before.

"Bella, someone is coming to stay" said Kate, who unusually didn't look as perky as her usual self this worried me. Why are they worrying about someone coming to stay?

I sat down and was broken out of my thoughts by Carmen "Bella it's a human who's coming to stay" she said quietly wringing her hands with her eyes trained on the floor. I heard a snap and noticed it was the chairs arms that had snapped off, I kept squeezing the wood until it was ground into powder. I was struck dumb for awhile before Irina coughed impatiently. I glared over at her she stopped straight away; she would never challenge someone with my level of fighting skills.

"What the hell! A HUMAN, A HUMAN" I took a deep breath "You should have told me!" I took another deep breath closing my eyes. "I am not ready! How couldn't you know that?" I said quietly keeping my eyes closed.

"I'm sorry Bella; you are doing fine when we go to the mall, so it should be fine…" Tanya's voice got lower and lower so much so she whispered the last part. I took another deep breath I'd never freaked like this ever and regained the emotionless face I used to wear going into battle when I was part of the Volturi.

"When's it coming" I said lowly staring at the wall on the other side of the room.

"Tonight" Irina said smiling, I knew she has wanted me to leave ever since my arrival and the prospect of my departure was so good to her she couldn't hide the joy in her voice or expression.

"I will stay, but don't humans need food and stuff?" I had never been around humans for more than a few hours and could barely remember my human life except my parents.

"Yes we're going shopping!" grinned Kate a little enthusiasm returning to her voice.

***

I got out of my car it was a cloudy day, the sun hidden behind shrouds of clouds.

"Come on Bella!" said Kate enthusiastically grabbing my arm and pulling it into the grocery shop.

"What do we get?" I said in a whisper to low for human ears.

"I guess… we look at the frozen food and get juice and stuff" she responded sounding as unsure as I did.

"Why are we looking after it anyway?" I questioned in an annoyed whisper.

"We are looking after him because his family are the Cullen's the only other yellow eyed coven in existence, so if they want us to mind they're human kid, we do it" her voice swelled with respect when she spoke of the Cullen's.

"How much does he know?" how could they tell a human our secrets?

"Everything I think" replied Kate throwing boxes of frozen food into the trolley.

I had to say I was pleased I wouldn't have to pretend to be normal around the kid, which begged the question "how long is the human staying anyway?"

"Oh, only a month" replied Kate carefully, picking up cartoons of juice and looking at the different varieties quizzically.

"O…Kay?" I didn't know how to reply to that information.

"Yip he's 11 I think" she replied before I had time to think she asked me a question "Hey do you think he'll prefer grape or apple juice?"

"I don't know get all of them" I sighed this is going to be a hard month.

***

I stood on the porch breathing carefully this house is very remote so I rarely encounter the scent of human blood so close to the house.

Another breath sent my throat blazing I said with my last breath "He's here."

Tanya and Kate held both my arm's securely and I did my best to go behind them.

A black car with blacked out windows approached at high speed.

I quickly took another flaming breath his blood smells so good, this is going to be a hard month.

I saw a shock of bronze hair and saw six vampires accompanying the child.

**Thanks for the review's and adding this to story alert and favorite stories!!!=D Oh and the people who added me to favorite author!!!=D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella's POV:**

I breathed in slowly my muscles tensing. I instinctively breathed in deeply, flaring my nostrils filling my dead useless lungs with the intoxicating aroma.

I could hear briefly Tanya and Kate commanding me in harsh whispers to stop breathing but they're voices were distant like I was under water.

A cackle broke me from my trance I stared at Irina the source of the sound. I quickly realized what I had been doing and felt ashamed of myself so much so I broke free from their grasps, spitting the venom on the ground it tasted like molten metal. It sizzled once it made contact with the ground.

I broke into a sprint heading for my river, that psychic must have known in advance because she nodded one sharp nod and the two younger male vampires grabbed hold of my arms. I tried to brake away from them but felt a wave of fatigue wash over me. I stared accusingly but drowsily at the blonde.

The small psychic danced over to me holding my head in her hands "Bella its okay, you can do this" She seemed to drift off her eyes glazing over "Don't worry you'll be able to do it!" she smiled encouragingly. For some strange reason I believed her and stopped struggling. After all the chaos I immediately became aware of the racing heart beat not 6 yards away.

The psychic started to speak "Hi Bella I'm Alice and I as I'm sure you know am a psychic" I breathed in deeply desperately trying to ignore that tantalizing scent and the still racing heartbeat.

In those few seconds I had been out of control I had imagined hundredths of ways I could use my superior fighting skills to get past them and kill the little boy, my heart filled with shame as I thought of what I had done against the promise I had made myself to never harm another human.

I had welcomed the idea of my eyes being blood red again, embraced the idea of my teeth slicing through the thin skin of his neck to where his pulse was strongest.

I calmed myself and walked inside. I sat as close to the open window as possible.

I heard arguing outside and focused on it "Alice I don't trust her! She hasn't enough control for me to be confident that she won't hurt Edward!" the owner of the voice took a big racking cough trying to keep herself calm.

"Don't worry Rose I don't have the slightest doubt he will be perfectly safe" Alice assured her.

I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the patter of feet or the heartbeat when Edward hugged me around the neck "Don't worry I know you won't hurt me!"

I was shocked for a minute but lifted my arms and hugged him back as gently as possible "Thank you." I whispered and I realized this is the closest I've ever been to a human without killing it and my heart filled with hope.

**Sorry for not updating sooner Thanks for reading please R&R**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV:**

I could tell I was dreaming when my dream self walked into a meadow that was as beautiful as it was unexpected.

The gentle music of a summer breeze and the babbling of a close by stream seemed to form a lullaby, each sound a distinct note.

There was something strangely familiar about this place. I followed the noise of the stream. I looked into the clear water watching a fish scurry behind some pond weed.

I stared at the surface attempting to see my appearance.

At first it was blurry but once I focused I was not surprised to see my familiar shock of bronze hair, I looked at my face I looked different, my bone structure looked stronger more defined. What shocked me were my eyes instead of their familiar bright emerald green they were a butterscotch colour.

I heard a rustling behind me; I turned around to see Bella. She was walking towards me the slight breeze caught tendrils of her hair and billowed around her. She was smiling biting her lip and her big chocolate eyes lit up when she saw me. She was wearing a short black strapless dress that hugged her body tightly.

I opened my arms and she hugged me, I swung her around, she giggled lightly in response. I looked at her in my arms she was sparkling like a rare priceless diamond. I looked at myself properly for the first time in the dream, I was wearing a basic white shirt it was open revealing my pale muscular chest which was sparkling to, and I was also wearing khakis. I noticed I was bare foot.

I looked into her playful eyes and leaned in kissing her.

At that exact moment the stupid annoying "ding-ding" noise came from my clock, I could have screamed with frustration. I've been having this dream with weeks.

I slammed my palm down hard on the clock pissed; it fell off the table and smashed on the floor. Every part of it was broken, great. I stood up quickly and grabbed a pair of jeans, black converse and a blue top with two buttons on top that I decided to leave open.

I basically ran down the stairs taking them two at a time. The smell in the kitchen was of pancakes. I sat down and ate quickly downing them with maple syrup and a glass of orange juice.

I heard foot steps at the kitchen door, and looked up to see Bella her eyes were topaz light, because of last nights hunting.

"Everyone's ready to go so would you like to come?" she questioned, of course hanging around with Mike Newton too long gave me a double meaning to her question.

"Sure I'll be just a sec" I tried to act normally around Bella but its been getting increasingly harder, I kept thinking about her in ways I shouldn't.

I finished up and ran up to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I ran out to the car not shocked to see the M3 parked up beside the porch in all its lipstick red glory. With the person standing beside the driver's door that I should probably be fantasizing about at my age but who I still taught of as one of my moms.

"Hi Eddie!" called Rosalie has she hugged me I hugged her back and didn't bother whispering since I knew everyone would hear anyway "Hey Mom"

"We are going to be late for school!" whined a very frustrated Alice. "Alice calm down!" gave out Rosalie "He's going to be sixteen soon…" she got that sad look in her eyes that she gets when she thinks about me getting older.

She shook her head "Anyway lets get to school" she smiled but I could see on the way to school in her vanity mirror how much her forehead scrunched up as she thought about me leaving.

**Sorry for not updating in months I had some serious writers block and the story didn't seem to be going anywhere (no excuse I know)**

**This story is going to get a bit complicated and kind of teen orientated, it will still have the same story line but there is going to be drama!!!=)**


End file.
